


Мелодия

by AnnetCat



Category: Onmyouji (film)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: По ночам в Хэйян-кё играет флейта, и кое-кто приходит послушать





	Мелодия

Долгая нота, и еще одна, и еще... голос флейты плывет над ночным городом, и кажется, что это не деревянный инструмент, а живое существо поет, забыв обо всем на свете. Птица? животное? человек? нет, нет... может быть, дух? На следующей ноте всё же становится ясно — инструмент, но тот, кто держит его у губ, чьи пальцы зажимают лады, большой мастер — и он вложил в эту музыку всего себя... и он прекрасен. Он, должно быть, ходит, не касаясь земли, видит этот мир насквозь, он, должно быть, мудр и бесконечно терпелив, как божество, и красив, как божество... всё вокруг замирает, когда звучит его музыка, даже ветер останавливается послушать, и луна в небе медлит, что уж говорить о всякой твари живущей. Голос флейты плывет над пустынными улицами, переплетается с резкими лунными тенями, оглаживает стены и крыши, трогает ветви весенних деревьев, шевелит молодую листву, остро пахнущую новой жизнью и возрождением, и бутоны на вишне вздрагивают и начинают просыпаться. 

Когда в воздухе повисает первая нота, я выхожу под ночное небо. Луна внимательно смотрит на город, круглая, яркая, и звезды бледнеют рядом с ней. На улицах пусто... на первый взгляд. Город обветшал за последнее столетие, потемнело дерево, выщербился камень — и ослабела защита, дарованная столице свыше. Темные тени скользят мимо спящих домов, невидимые простому взгляду, обычный человек заметил бы разве что дуновение возле щеки или уловил бы краем глаза невнятное шевеление, но стоит обернуться, всмотреться и вслушаться — ничего нет. Иные из этих созданий безобидны, многие — опасны, а некоторые опасны смертельно. Они незримо бродят по ночным улицам, но время от времени являют себя людям — и это не сулит ничего хорошего. Люди существа недобрые и далекие от святости, каждый за свою жизнь успевает натворить немало дурного, и духи приходят к ним неспроста — потому что зло не должно оставаться безнаказанным, и там, где не могут поквитаться с виновным живые, за дело берутся мертвые. Если бы еще они умели останавливаться и, покончив с виновными, не принимались за невинных... Мстительный дух, вырвавшийся на волю, успевает натворить немало бед, прежде чем до него доберется тот, кто умеет выловить и пресечь. Уничтожить, развеять — или подчинить и покорить. Обезвредить. Я понимаю это, иные из ночных теней в самом деле бессмысленно злобны. Но далеко не все; а те, кто умеют справляться с духами, чаще всего не разбирают, действительно ли вредоносно встреченное ими создание. Изничтожают любого, даже тех, кто не совершил ничего плохого. Безобидных поймать проще... Только разве переловишь всех — поодиночке, да еще когда каждый миг приходят новые. Граница города больше не сдерживает никого. И кроме того, что ни день — здесь, в этих домах, за этими глухими заборами, родятся новые демоны. Потому что люди не идеальны и сами еще как способны на зло... 

Город спит, чмокает губами во сне, храпит, вертится под одеялами, дергает ногами, накрывается с головой... возятся и стонут улегшиеся попарно, хнычут младенцы, промочившие пеленки, осовело бродят мучимые бессонницей старцы — и над всем этим плывет далекая чистая мелодия, но они не слышат. Глупые люди, как можно — не слышать эту флейту за собственным сонным сопением?   
Я слышу ее всегда.   
Едва он подносит к губам свою полированную деревяшку, внутри меня ёкает предчувствие. Откуда я всегда знаю, что сейчас — он заиграет? Для этого мне не нужно видеть его, даже нет нужды находиться рядом, предчувствие звука настигнет меня, где бы я ни была, пусть в противоположном конце города. И когда вслед за предчувствием приходит мелодия, я забываю себя и иду на нее, иной раз по рассеянности проходя сквозь стены. 

Когда я впервые пришла на этот звук и увидела музыканта, несоответствие внутреннего образа зримому поразило меня. Где божественное совершенство облика, где несравненная мудрость и бесконечное терпение, чудившиеся мне издалека? Молодой человек в придворных одеждах, довольно красивый, но совсем обыкновенный. Блестящие глаза, наивная улыбка и глупые коротенькие мысли... Не может быть, чтобы эти пальцы и эти губы извлекали из простой деревянной флейты эту волшебную мелодию... но он сидел на полу открытой веранды, скрестив ноги, и играл, и мне пришлось поверить собственным глазам и собственным ушам — и собственной душе. Он играл, опустив веки, весь погруженный в музыку, и если как следует присмотреться... голос флейты плыл, накрывая собой весь город и отгораживая его собой от внешнего зла, а зло внутреннее замирало, останавливалось, заслушавшись, и забывало вредить. Или тянулось сюда, как я, и стояло в тени, затаясь, пока звучит мелодия, — и в остатках душ, искалеченных страстями, изъеденных злобой, всплывали с самого дна к поверхности последние уцелевшие клочья тепла и света.   
А он ничего не видел и ничего не понимал. Он не замечал нас, собравшихся возле забора, и дул в свою флейту, опустив ресницы. 

Вот тот, другой, рядом с ним, видел и замечал всё. Когда на мне остановился его взгляд, я испугалась, почувствовав: этот — опасен. Этот — и поймает, и развеет, и погубит. Как будто я пришла на приманку и вокруг меня захлопнулась ловушка. Меня уже охватила тоска близкой гибели... но он улыбнулся — мельком, еле заметно, — и отвел взгляд. Мне не нужна твоя шкура, сестра, и пока на тебя не поступало жалоб от жителей столицы, броди себе. Слушай, если нравится, как играет мой друг.   
Как будто он это сказал мне — хотя он ничегошеньки не говорил. 

Сестра? Какая я ему сестра... а впрочем... 

Последний звук протянулся через мою душу длинной цветной нитью, затихая и тая, наваждение спало — и я кинулась бежать, дальше, прочь отсюда, от этих людей — один из которых манит, а другой видит всё и даже больше.   
Но я знаю, завтра над столицей снова запоет флейта — и я приду.


End file.
